


The artist and the model

by ShadowFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mention of sex, Sexual innuendos, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFairy/pseuds/ShadowFairy
Summary: Wonwoo is inmune to nude model's appeal - Until the first conversation they have.





	The artist and the model

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt made by [SVTAnanas](twitter.com/SVTAnanas) in the [Meanie Prompts thread](https://twitter.com/SVTAnanas/status/899648624442851328) I asked her about writing this in advance so here I am. I really loved the idea but I feel the things went quite different of the way I thought it would but I liked what came out.

Art had been part of Wonwoo's life from the beginning. Not exactly because of his family but it was close to it. His father was a well-earned businessman that got many paintings -originals and reproduction of famous paintings- as gifts from people Wonwoo never cared to know who. Most of them were kept away from his sight, in a dark room in the attic. He saw them when the painting was delivered to the house where his father shown it to his mother. Wonwoo heard them delegate each time a painting has come into the house. His mother was a housewife, she was supposed to stay at home but money gave her some liberties to go out once in awhile but she loved to take care of their house. With that warm smile, Wonwoo never ceased to miss when he left home.

It was, perhaps, the ways they parents stood in front of it when he was just a baby, by the time the words had no meaning in his head but he could see the painting -barely- through the gap between their legs and their bodies. They talked for good two minutes before they decided what to do. They asked the man that was delivering the painting to either replace the one in the living room or take it to the attic where he would no longer see it. He was left just staring at the living room piece that always, no matter what, caught his eye. He would stare at it and as the baby he was he found many reasons to find it distracting.The color and shapes, the abstract figures his little eyes saw in it, but, no matter how many years passed, he always found those paintings mesmerizing.

The painting was seasonal most of the times. Sometimes it changed for a night as the person who gave the painting to his father went to have a family and business dinner. He had seen, in those days how his mother helped his father carrying the big portraits and paintings into the living room and back into the attic. He had seen new things on the wall.

Then, as he grew up paintings became a little more prominent. They got a new, bigger house. A painting was always stuck in the living room. They got space for a second one and the hallway that connects to the bathroom at the end on the right and a closet on the left had a few small paintings. His cozy, small and warm house became something different but by any means, Wonwoo was complaining about it. It was still warm, yes, his mother made his new big house warm, but there was another feeling in it. There was warmness in the house, provided by the family itself but there were also warm on his chest every time another painting came home. Nevertheless, he was the only one warmed by it. His mother had loved it but she also hated it. His brother, well, he felt like he didn't care about art. It was all over his house but it didn’t mean anything. For his father, was a way of working, was part of his life as a businessman.

When Wonwoo grew old enough, maybe around ten years old, when he felt old enough when he felt he had the world in the palm of his hand, that he could tame any sea, he had taken the string to the attic, he had walked up to it. Coughing at the dust, stomping on almost anything as there was no light -he could tame any sea but there was no way he would go against his mother's wishes- because it was the middle of the night but he held strongly any scream that could go out of his mouth. He moved slowly trying to find the string on the ceiling that could turn on the light, he saw the silhouette that was made by the moonlight. He walked towards it, tripping over something, falling with a loud thud that he hoped he hadn’t woke up anyone. The light was on and he saw there was just one path from his spot under the lamp to the window in the attic, the whole space was filled with stuff, not only the painting but almost anything. He could even land his eyes on his parent's wedding photograph. They were smiling, holding hands. His mother looks even younger than he ever remembered and with a happy smile, honest as he had seen them but not tired as she recently looked.

He looked at the black sheet covering everything with a mystical feeling on it, as it was a step forward to a being a revelation and it was. A revelation covered in dust. He coughed for a few long seconds before he was able to admire everything. There were about fifty paintings, maybe even more and he didn't look through all of them, he took one after another, but he took there staring at them, it was when he was already there for about three hours -without his own acknowledge- when he saw a little painting. A painting he had seen his father brought into their house in his own hands, and when his mother asked about it he dismissed it as it wasn't important. It was the smallest one but on Wonwoo's young eyes were the dirtiest, yet intimate of all. It was the painting of a woman, naked, but it differentiates from all the other paintings he had seen. There was no softness, there was a speech on it but it was harsh, it was strong, it wasn't vulnerability, or maybe it was, of another kind. It was painful. She had her body covered in ribbons and the position of his body was weird, painful, her head falling back into the floor, into the nothingness of the end of the paint. There wasn't a background more than black, fading into the edges.

Wonwoo fell in love, he fell in love with the whole artwork and mostly with the aura in it. That hurtful feeling in it, like it, wasn't cut on the edges, sharp and honest.

Maybe, at the end of the day, that was what made Wonwoo the person he was in the present. A person that wasn't ashamed of the human body, that he thought was art, any body, any shape, it could be art. Yet, the world made it shameful, something that needed to be covered. To be hidden.

Wonwoo, a twenty-one-year-old man, handsome as he was with those sharp eyes, his almost expressionless features, tall but slim frame. Women had been thrown themselves at him with that naked body he was always aiming to admire instead of exploring. Of course, he had taken a few good opportunities to explore, he had been always careful, almost in a teasing manner but no matter what, his partners enjoyed it to every corner of their soul because that was Wonwoo, a boy that put his heart on everything he did. He was one hell of a lover when it came to the act but he was mostly cold and an unattached person in a romantic manner because Wonwoo was everything but a lonely man.

After all those years, when the time came, Wonwoo became an art student. He loved every bit of that, the school, the teachers but he hated the students. That same moment when they were doing nude portraits, he hated them the most. The usual whispers and the giggles. The giggles were what Wonwoo hated the most. They were respectful but human at the end. The model at the moment was a man called Min-something, Wonwoo didn't care enough to pay attention. The boy was tall, even taller than Wonwoo, he was well proportioned, in every way. His head had the right size, the length of his arms were well proportioned to the length of his legs and well, he wouldn't be the one pointing out to the guy's well-proportioned genitals, and he hadn't since a girl, the one Wonwoo hated the most was the one to gasp and whisper something along the lines. Each person in the class was able to give him a pose to draw. Every single one of them, got him into a pose that fitted his body type and his face making him look almighty and strong, and that was the idea Wonwoo got from him, what he was seeing over the lines, not in between because, if Wonwoo had taken a little time he could be able how hard had been for him to maintain the smile or how his eyes danced dangerously around the room. Not to mention the way his muscles moved at the tension he was putting on his body to not run away. Wonwoo didn't saw any of that. He just saw the tanned body and how everyone was mesmerized by the man in question but he couldn't see why, he was handsome, of course, but there was nothing else. He glanced once again at him, meeting his eyes, the boy tensed even more and moved his eyes to another place.

"Rest," they heard the teacher say and the man moved from his spot, taking a robe the teacher was handing him, thanking him for the good job making the guy blush and he smiled back brushing everything off.

Everyone took the little time to rest at the same time of the model, some of them moved to talk with him, the girls with some shy smiles and red tinted cheeks. The boys were also blushing in a dangerously intimate way. Wonwoo, on the other hand, took the few minutes of rest to fix the drawing, taking off some charcoal stains and adding some other details.

A loud, gentle laugh made Wonwoo look from his sketchbook to the man, who smiled so brightly and so honestly but as much as it could make Wonwoo’s bubble explode, it didn't not a tiny bit.

"Jinki, your turn," the teacher said. Everybody moved from the model to their seats but Jinki, a shy boy with a slim frame and glasses that tried to hid his face. Wonwoo saw him whispering before he pulled the model’s robe. It was a delicate move that took Wonwoo's attention. Mostly it was the small shiver on the model's body but there was still the smile. Jinki took its time, no one complained as they took those moments to do what Wonwoo have been doing.

"Is it okay for me to touch you?" Jinki asked, shyly but strong enough to the whole class to hear him.

"No problem," the man answered, Wonwoo for the first time wanted to put him a name, but he was stuck with Min-something. Jinki proceed to give some directions and when something didn't go the way he wanted he touched Min something's body in a delicate manner, nothing shameful and nothing with any other intention as he had seen some other people do and that made the boy smile widely. When Jinki finished he bowed.

"Ten minutes," the teacher said and he himself took his sketchbook to start drawing without forgetting to set the timer.

The pose was soft, shy even but the angle he got was somehow driving him insane. The pose itself was shy but the angle Wonwoo got was looking something else, something not so shy, not so soft and it wasn't because he was facing the boy completely and completely unprotected from anything, not even from the light. The light faced the side, now his front and cast a strange shadow on his face, nevertheless Wonwoo drew it. He wasn't thinking, he just let his hand move, the charcoal brush against the paper, finding what it was driving him insane. The light was giving him another aura, an aura that maybe Jinki wasn’t even seeing from the angle he was seeing. It was painful, it was even a little dark and Wonwoo wasn't afraid of it that he wanted more and more.

The rang bell and Wonwoo woke up from his daydream, his hand falling on the side of his body, staring at the drawing, messy and dirty but what he was witnessing at every detail.

"Let's give a big clap to our model today, Thank you, Mr. Kim," the teacher said as Mingyu put himself the robe, his eyes falling only and undoubtedly into his clothing. "See you next week guys. Next week, we'll have another model and you have to hand today's pieces, fixed."

It was noisy as everyone started to talk about what they did, how it went and how the day was over. Wonwoo was terrified, he had seen an opportunity at the very last second, at the very moment everything was ending and he wasn't sure if the model next week will have the same potential and he couldn't by any means, waste that opportunity. When Wonwoo approached him, he was out of the robe, underwear, and jeans on. He was now fighting to get his shirt on. A little dumb.

"Hey, Kim," Wonwoo said, almost ashamed. He turned to see him, shirt still trying to get into place, covering his head. "Let me help you." Wonwoo moved his hands carefully to help him, avoiding at any cost to touch his skin.

"Thank you," he said and Wonwoo froze when he heard the voice, it was different, there was a shy tone in it. The boy indeed was different when he saw him up close, it wasn't just because he was taller but he seemed bigger yet, not stronger than him.

"Are you free on Saturday at 3 PM?" Wonwoo asked without any further words. Kim blushed, Wonwoo saw, despite his tanned skin, how he was red to the neck. "I need you modeling, don’t misunderstand it," Wonwoo said. "I've got an idea and you have the aura for it, I just don't want to lose it."

"Yeah, I'm almost free. Where do you wanna meet?" The question caught him by surprise.

"Here, you don't have to worry, it's purely academical purposes," Wonwoo said. "Just…" He trailed looking at Mingyu's face as he fixed his shirt. It was too tight on the chest. "Are you okay on being tied up?" Wonwoo asked, he never thought on the intimacy of the question but he didn't expect the answer caught him by surprise.

"I'm fine with it."

"I'll set everything up for Saturday but everything should be empty," Wonwoo said, smiling, almost wickedly. "Kim, thank you very much," he said and turned to get his things.

"Mingyu," he heard, turning to see him as he bet to put his shoes on. "I'm Kim Mingyu."

"Jeon Wonwoo," Wonwoo said and retook his task on getting his things. "It gonna take a while, I want to do a painting, not a drawing, is it good for you?" Wonwoo asked, not turning to see the boy, who was blushing like mad, hiding his face in shame because Wonwoo was just worrying about his work, on the potential it had to be an amazing piece of him.

"It's okay," Mingyu answered with a shy, shaking voice but Wonwoo didn't take notice of it. Wonwoo was just seeing the man he had been looking for the past two hours. A person full of himself with no shyness over his body.

Wonwoo was moving around the room, setting everything, almost finishing when he heard a knock on the room, the sound came a little low and almost shy hit and he turned around to see Mingyu, a slightly different clothing. Faded, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, this time, the shirt wasn't as tight as the day before. He looked fine.

"Do you want to close the door?" Wonwoo asked as he retook the task of placing everything. "Do you mind artificial lighting?" Wonwoo asked, not looking at Mingyu, nor seeing the nervous steps and the shaking of his hands.

"Not really," Mingyu answered, trailing something at the end of his words.

Wonwoo stopped to look at him. "Can you close the curtains?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded, not saying a word. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too much."

"It's okay," Mingyu answered doing as Wonwoo asked. "I just don't know if I should feel nervous about you," Mingyu said slowly making looking at him, but actually paying attention to him, not just his features but the way he spoke, the tone of his voice, the accent, the soft nasal sound of his voice and how the nervousness didn't take all of his outgoing personality, that happy, almost childish tone.

"Why should be nervous about me?" Wonwoo asked, watching Mingyu close the last curtain of one side of the room and he walked, he walked graciously almost like a catwalk model. "That side is okay."

"Because I don't know what's on your mind," Mingyu said and he sat on a desk, looking at Wonwoo, the older boy moved to keep arranging things. Moving to the back to get the lamp. Mingyu observed him as he plugged it. "I knew what people were thinking when they were looking at my body, the gazes but you, I couldn't see anything."

Wonwoo smiled lightly. A gentle smile. "I wasn't thinking, I was just seeing."

"And isn't that scary?" Mingyu said, chuckling. "Should I get undressed now?"

"Yes please," Wonwoo said, not actually paying attention to Mingyu anymore.

There were a few white cubes arranged side by side and by size the bigger and taller one on the left, the smaller on the right side, but there were also another ones lined up on the back with no order. The light was intense and Mingyu felt nervous. Wonwoo stared at his work and without looking at his side he asked, "Are you done?"

"Yes," Mingyu answered.

"Right, sit," Wonwoo commanded softly signaling the middle cube and he watched Mingyu walk towards it. "Are you fine with me touching you or you think is better if I just tell you how I want it?" Mingyu didn't answer, staring at him.

"Lean your head on the bigger cube, it will be a little uncomfortable," Wonwoo said and Mingyu obeyed.

"I'm fine with you touching me," Mingyu said and it didn’t take too much time for Wonwoo to get closer, taking Mingyu's leg delicately, softly, barely touching the skin.

"Turn your body to this side, please," Wonwoo said and Mingyu moved and Wonwoo placed the leg on the smaller cube, the leg was slightly flexed. Wonwoo moved his hand along the leg, in soft touches and just with his fingertip. Testing and looking at the skin. He moved, behind the platform, where Mingyu was and took the left leg, flexing it a little, still in soft touches, he turned around to take another cube, placing it under Mingyu's feet. He moved his hand, touching the inner thigh, he looked at the direction where the lamp was, ignoring how Mingyu was tensing under his touch but the small twitch on his dick. It was a small almost imperceptible movement but Wonwoo saw it. Wonwoo finished aligning the leg. "I'm sorry if it’s too much just tell me."

Mingyu blushed as Wonwoo looked at him, "no one had ever touched me that delicately," Mingyu said. "But you hear that too often, doesn't it?" Wonwoo smiled and nodded. Wonwoo moved towards Mingyu's torso, caressing the stomach and moving his hands to the sides, counting the ribs before he took the side to turn his torso facing the front. Accidentally touching Mingyu's nipples, the younger hissed at the touch.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said, actually feeling embarrassed by his mistake. Mingyu shook his head.

"It"s fine," Mingyu said almost choking the words and Wonwoo stopped.

"I'm serious," Wonwoo said, walking to the front to take Mingyu's face, a grip that wasn't any kind as the others. "If by any way I'm making you uncomfortable, just tell me, I know it's hard for you so I don't want and I should not make you uncomfortable about this, okay, there should be some lines drawn in this, if I cross any you should tell me."

"I'm fine," Mingyu said with a smile. "It's me, not you, I'm not used to any of this but you're not doing anything wrong."

Wonwoo smiled and moved, away from taking a few ribbons from his backpack.

"I'm gonna tie you up," Wonwoo said. The ribbons were red and soft against Mingyu's skin. He took the right hand first, flexing the arm, tying the ribbon on his wrist and then tying it up in a nail on the platform. "Isn't too tight?"

"It's okay," Mingyu said.

Wonwoo kept working, taking the other ribbon tying it up on his left wrist and pulling the hand up. Mingyu moved his head to see pulley in the ceiling.

"What the…" Mingyu said, choking on the words. It looked almost like he was signaling at the pulley.

"I asked and they gave me the chance to install it," Wonwoo said, no giving it a further importance. "If it starts to be uncomfortable tell me to give you a recess." Mingyu nodded watching Wonwoo walking towards the easel. Wonwoo looked at him and then started to draw in his canvas with charcoal, there weren't many things said after that, Wonwoo looked at him briefly and started to draw, at moments Mingyu moved his head to see the pulley, Wonwoo had made sure to left it away from his body in case anything happened.

"Is okay if I talk?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo stopped to look at him. Mingyu was looking at the pulley.

"Yes, just, look at me Mingyu, don't take your eyes off me," Wonwoo said making Mingyu chuckle, the sound of Wonwoo's voice was demanding but there was a hint of jealousy. A lover's jealousy and it might be true jealousy but not about Mingyu but the art itself. Wonwoo was an unattached person when it came to romance but the closest thing he had to call lover was his art and passion.

"Talk me about the pulley?" Mingyu said, looking at Wonwoo stop his movements and looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm an ace student, I asked they didn't have any reason to refuse," Wonwoo answered looking again at the canvas. Mingyu saw the way his eyes were looking at it, sharp but always honest and there was a hint of love in it. Wonwoo glanced back at him for a few seconds, always focusing on an area then the following.

"Have someone told you that your eyes don't match the way your hands feel?" Mingyu asked, blushing slightly and Wonwoo stopped, letting his hands fall into his lap, not looking at Mingyu.

"Not really," he answered and moved again, moving slightly uncomfortable, almost stiff.

"Your eyes are deep and sharp, it's almost painful yet endearing but your hands are soft and delicate, it's completely the opposite, I wonder why," Mingyu said and moved his head to see the pulley.

"Mingyu, look at me," Wonwoo demanded once again and when Mingyu turned to see him he saw something different in him, it wasn't the faint blush it was something even deeper within him.

"You touch things as if everything were fragile, as if you were scared of touching it but you aren't scared, you could be everything but scared of touching."

"I don't like touching models," Wonwoo confessed. "Some have said I touch them in an inappropriate way, they say my touches feels too intimate, even if I just take their wrists, even when they're fully dressed," Wonwoo said in a low tone but the silence made Mingyu able to hear it. "That’s why if you feel I was being inappropriate, you should tell me."

"It was intimate," Mingyu said making Wonwoo stop again but this time Wonwoo didn't look at him but his legs and started to draw again. "But I know it wasn't intentional and the intimacy came not from me but your love for art, for a nice canvas and a nice idea." Wonwoo gave his full attention to the canvas. Mingyu stared at the way Wonwoo looked as he was drawing, the way his hands moved on the canvas and how his eyes softened a little. It was a silent ride into Wonwoo. His only love, was art and you could always miss it because he liked to draw and paint in noisy distracting environments, whether it was because he was painting what it was happening or something else, you miss it most of the time because people looked at his work, not at his face. No one looked at the way his lips curled or when he scrunches his nose when he makes a mistake or something wasn't convincing. No one could see how soft he was when he was working, how beautiful he looked but that moment Mingyu was able to see. To see everything drawn on Wonwoo's face. He was able to see how he confessed, how he loved and how he made love. Mingyu was the naked one but the one seeing the most intimate part of a person was him.

His arm twitched.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asked, not watching him.

"Yeah, just," he answered and moved his arm again. "I think... I need to rest." Wonwoo chuckled and stood up walking to untie Mingyu, first his left arm then, the right. Wonwoo moved to hand him a robe. The younger placed it over his body. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah," Wonwoo said as he walked towards the easel. Mingyu followed him but before Wonwoo sat he pulled a chair close to his own and saw, Mingyu sat beside him and looked at Wonwoo's work. It was a rough draft, Wonwoo surely took a lot of time looking at him because he didn't miss a single thing, not a single mark on his body, not even the slightest beauty marks. It was stained on the corners and sides with Wonwoo's fingertips.

"It doesn’t feel like me," Mingyu said and looked at Wonwoo, at the smile on his lips as he looked at what he had done.

"I know," Wonwoo said, "do you like it?"

Mingyu looked at the drawing, at the things he had added, how the cubes disappeared and he seemed to be floating yet he had been held by the ribbons, his head falling lazily, almost tiredly and his eyes, there was something in his eyes, it wasn't pain or sadness. It was a part of himself. "I do," Mingyu answered. "I really like it."

"Would you be up to the painting session?" Wonwoo asked, looking at his work, almost as he was in love with it.

"Yeah, I thought you were starting today," Mingyu said.

"Well, I had second thoughts about it," Wonwoo said as he stared at his work. "Maybe I needed to let you rest a little longer."

"It's okay, you're not bad company," Mingyu said with a wild grin that made Wonwoo blush.

"Also, are you free on Tuesday?" Wonwoo asked, looking at his lap.

"Yeah, I have to check but beside the afternoon classes I'm free," Mingyu answered, "why?"

"We need models for portraits," Wonwoo said. "It would be nice to capture you as you are for a change." Mingyu laughed, a laugh that came from the bottom of his lungs, loud but nice to hear, it made Wonwoo feel uncomfortable but at the very same time, feel at ease.

"Give me your number, and I'll tell you if I can make it," Mingyu said with that wide smile Wonwoo was starting to miss even when he was seeing that very moment.

"You aren't bad either, I like your company.' Mingyu blushed. "I wouldn’t mind seeing you outside…" Wonwoo said, trailing something else but not able to look at Mingyu.

"I feel the same," Mingyu said. "I wouldn't mind if you ditch me either, not after knowing the way you do it."

"I wouldn't," Wonwoo said his face red. "At least I would try to not do it."

"I've seen you," Mingyu said almost bitterly, "your heart doesn't belong to people and there's nothing wrong with it if you can do this." Mingyu smiled taking Wonwoo's hand, the older was sure he was about to kiss him but he didn't, Mingyu just admired the face of the man that had a gentle heart but was unable to show it. Wonwoo on the other side saw how wrong he was about Mingyu. "Let’s keep torturing me," Mingyu said giggling.

"Wait a little longer," Wonwoo said. "I need to mix the paint, I better do that before putting you on the torture chamber." Mingyu smiled. Wonwoo moved everything, placing a table close to him, letting all the painting in there. Everything was smelly and dirty. Mingyu moved to sit on the platform, watching him mix diligently.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing?" Mingyu asked, looking at how Wonwoo's face lighted up, almost embarrassed but absolutely happy. 'Is the first time someone asks you about your work?"

"Yes," Wonwoo said without erasing the smile over his lips. "Come, I'll explain you," Mingyu stood up and watched him, mix everything, with honest curious eyes.

Wonwoo explained him everything, with some giggles in between, before he moved back to the platform, waiting for Wonwoo to help him fix his position, touching him the same way, being careful on the line that should be not crossed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, you know, kudos and comments are well appreciated.


End file.
